thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part III
Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part III is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 9, 1987. Official Summary MA-MUTT informs MUMM-RA that, as planned, the LUNA-TAKS are free. MUMM-RA transforms MA-MUTT into a BERBIL so that he may spy on the ThunderCats unnoticed, The MA-MUTT/BERBIL learns about the construction of the TOWER OF OMENS, a new ThunderCat fortress at the edge of the FOREST OF MISTS. MA-MUTT informs MUMM-RA of the plan to build the new ThunderCat fortress and MUMM-RA, not yet strong enough to battle, sends MA-MUTT to instruct the LUNA-TAKS to destroy the TOWER OR OMENS before it is completed. Disguised once again as MUMM-RA, MA-MUTT gains entry to SKYTOMB, informs the LUNA-TAKS of the Tower and the LUNA-TAKS attack. The ThunderCats counter-attack in the ThunderStrike. As LION-O summons the rest of the ThunderCats with the Sword, LYNX-O and SNARF rewire LYNX-O’s Braille Board so that it blasts SKYTOMB with electrical bolts, enveloping it in flames. The MUTANTS escape and the LUNA-TAKS, witnessing the explosion, escape in the LUNA-TACKER. The LUNA-TAKS board the damages SKYTOMB and flee, failing to complete their mission of destroying the TOWER OF OMENS. MUMM-RA witnesses the LUNA-TAKS defeat in his cauldron and pledges to ask the Ancient Priests of Evil to restore him to his full strength so that he can destroy the ThunderCats himself. Either MUMM-RA will get his wish and be more powerful than ever before, or the Ancients will deny his request and condemn him to burn forever. Official Moral A strategy or plan of action increases our ability to achieve goals. Both the ThunderCats and their enemies acknowledge this need in this episode. The ThunderCats plan to defend themselves against the LUNA-TAKS by building a Tower of Omens. It includes a scanner connected to Lynx-O’s BRAILLE Board. Using Lynx-O’s extraordinary ability to see and know intuitively buy use of touch, the plan calls for him to serve as a central strategist to deploy the ThunderCats to turn back Skytomb. Mumm-Ra concedes a need to know the ThunderCats’ plans and sends Ma-Mutt as a spy. And the Mutants acknowledge their need to develop a plan against the Luna-Taks before they end up as slaves. Our own ability to solve problems or achieve goals is enhances when we take time to think before we act. Generating many alternative solutions to a problem allows us to choose the most appropriate one for us to achieve our goal. Rather than acting impulsively, we are better off first to consider alternative actions and make plans. Then, as we act, we can instruct ourselves in how we are doing in carrying out our plan. In this way, we are more likely to succeed and less likely to be set back by unanticipated difficulties. Summary In order to counteract the Lunataks' fortress Sky-Tomb, the ThunderCats construct the Tower of Omens. However, before the construction is completed, the tower is attacked by the full force of the Lunataks. Story After learning about the Lunataks new fortress Sky-Tomb, the ThunderCats decide to construct a new lair of their own, the Tower of Omens. Enlisting the help of the Berbils, the ThunderCats start work on the tower at the opening of the canyon through the Forest of Mists. They choose this location so that they may be able to keep a close eye on the Lunataks. The ThunderCats are unaware that among the Berbils is Ma-Mutt who had been disguised as a Berbil by Mumm-Ra in order to spy on the ThunderCats. Ma-Mutt then relays the information about the ThunderCats’ plans to the Lunataks who decide that they cannot allow the Tower of Omens to be constructed. They head out towards the construction site to attack the Tower. Sky-Tomb arrives at the construction site and the Lunataks launch an all out attack suing the Luna-Tacker. The ThunderCats retaliate by attacking from their own vehicles. However, the firepower of the Lunataks appears to be a lot more than the ThunderCats can handle. Eventually, Lynx-O uses the Tower of Omens’ Cats Eye to fire at Sky-Tomb and send the Lunataks fleeing. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This episode marks the debut of the Lunataks' mighty vehicle, the Luna-Tacker. * Snarfer appears briefly in this episode and only on the telescreen. Goofs * In one scene inside the Tower of Omens, Bengali's vest is erroneously colored white instead of bluish grey. Notable quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots MummRaLives3 cap1.jpg MummRaLives3 cap2.jpg MummRaLives3 cap3.jpg MummRaLives3 cap4.jpg MummRaLives3 cap5.jpg MummRaLives3 cap6.jpg MummRaLives3 cap7.jpg MummRaLives3 cap8.jpg MummRaLives3 cap9.jpg MummRaLives3 cap10.jpg MummRaLives3 cap12.jpg MummRaLives3 cap11.jpg External links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Mumm-Ra Lives! Part III on IMDb Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr Category:Season 2 (ThunderCats 1980s)